


Trick-or-Treat: Chocolate

by spiralicious



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys divide their trick-or-treating spoils.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick-or-Treat: Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



> For LJ's 2012 Trick-or-Treat meme. Vexed wanted something with Haru, Kyo, and chocolate.

Masks perched atop their heads, the boys set about the important and serious task of dividing up their trick-or-treating spoils. Their haul had been impressive in quantity but not quality, at least in Kyo’s opinion. There seemed to be a disproportionate amount of sour candies, Haru’s favorites, and what idiot was giving out pencils? 

But then he saw it, a chocolate bar. He leapt for it, before the cow could get his hands on it.

Haru saw it at the same moment and leapt on Kyo.

“What the hell are you doing?!” Kyo squawked indignantly. 

“We’re sharing that chocolate.”

“We said that back before it turned out all the candy was sour crap!”

Haru kissed Kyo in an obvious attempt at shutting him up. If only it were that simple.

“Get off me!”

Haru responded by grinding against him.

“Wha… what are you doing?” Kyo was a bit bewildered and aroused.

“You said to get you off.”

“I did not!” He wondered if his cousin had been spending too much time with the perverted dog.

Haru made no attempts to stop and added some wet kisses to Kyo’s neck.

Kyo decided that sharing his chocolate might not be so bad after all.


End file.
